The Boy on Fire & The Girl with the Bread
by mustbemalx
Summary: Peeta Mellark the Boy on Fire? Katniss Everdeen the Girl with the Bread? The 74th Hunger Games are approaching and that means one thing. Someone is going to die. Katniss Everdeen has to weigh love against life and survival against humanity.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm posting this on my fifteenth birthday which is TODAY!(: So here's my present to you guys!**

**So… I'm back! With another story that's slightly confusing! But hopefully, you will catch on! So here I go!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Boy on Fire and The Girl with the Bread<strong>

**Chapter 1**

I spread the dough out on the counter and grabbed the rolling pin off the shelf. I pressed the rolling pin onto the dough and started making it thinner and thinner. The fresh smell of dough and icing made me smile slightly. But quickly the smile was replaced with a scowl; due to the fact that today… was the day of the reaping.

It shouldn't bother me as much as it does; I mean I don't have to take tesserae. Tessera is where you have your name put in the drawing more times for a month's supply of oil and grain. Since my Mother owns a Bakery, we have plenty of bread to eat. We as in my Mother, my little sister Prim, and I. My father died trying to help injured miners out of a mine explosion when I was eleven.

Prim was only seven at the time so she does not remember him as good as I do. Which I'm glad that she doesn't, so she does not have to go through nightmares almost every night like I do.

"Katniss?" Prim quietly asked as she made her way down the stairs. "Why are you up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to go ahead and start on the pastries this morning. Go back to sleep Prim." I say. "It's still early."

She nods and heads back up the stairs, as quiet as she came down.

I take the cookie cutter and cut the cookies into flower shapes, making each as neat and clean as I can. When I press the last one I look at the 12 cookies I made. These will be perfect.

Slipping them into a cooking pan, I put them in the oven and let them bake. These will be Reaping treats, to several people. I make my way to the front door and look out, where I see the Morning Miners heading into the mines. They all have happy faces on, talking to one another. I know all of those smiles are fake, their put on due to the Capitol possibly watching them, day in and day out.

I flip the sign to Open and make my way back to the counters, where I sit and wait on the Hunters to come. The Hunters are two boys, Gale and Peeta. They hunt behind the fences of District 12, which is illegal, but the Peacekeepers don't get on to them. They are their best customers! When they come by the bakery if they have a squirrel, either my Mother or I will purchase it for two loaves of bread. Sometimes, if they have berries we might trade a few cookies for them.

_Cookies…. _Oh no!

I run to the oven where I pull the cookies out, they are slightly burnt on the edges. I'll give them to Peeta and Gale when they come in, for good luck.

I grab a bag of blue, orange, yellow, and green icing out of the cabinet in the side of the counter and set them out. I pick up the blue icing bag and start frosting the small cookie. I make small swirl patterns, to make it look fancy… Or that's what my Mother says. I pick up the orange icing bag after the blue and decorate the rest of the cookie. I continue like that until I finish all the cookies.

They look good, not my best, but they are pretty good! I smile at the cookies, and walk over to the sink, where I place the icing bags in the sink. I turn back and walk to the counter, where I sit back down on the stool. The sun is rising over the peeks of the small mountains, making the trees light up with colors. There was a small bustle of activity outside, but it was just the occasional Merchant, walking to other shops.

I noticed two boys, one with olive skin, dark brown hair, and a slim tall body. The other boy had pale skin, blonde hair, and had a slim, yet stocky build. Gale and Peeta. They were leaving the Hob, where Greasy Sae worked.

I tucked a loose strand of dark brown hair behind my ear and stood up, ready to greet them. Peeta and Gale, I don't know them to well, but I know them and their both nice to me. Peeta is the nicest to me, well… He is friendly to just about everyone. It's Gale that has my personality, quiet, rebellious, and couldn't care about a lot of things.

Gale and I also look alike; we both have Olive skin, brown eyes, and dark brown hair. So it appears that I look like I'm from the Seam, and Peeta is from a Merchant Family. My Mother and Prim look like they should be Merchants though; they both have blue eyes, blonde hair, and fair skin.

"Good Morning!" Peeta's voice erupts through the bakery, making me jump the slightest.

I hold my chest and laugh, "You scared me Peeta."

I look down at the ground for a second and notice; I'm still in my pajamas.

Peeta is silently laughing and Gale is showing the slightest smile, "Pajamas?"

My pajama consists of old plaid fuzzy pants that are a soft blue, an undershirt that is blue and old slippers. My top shows my cleavage, which I'm not fond of, but it keeps me cool in the bakery.

I feel my cheeks heating up and I turn, "I'll be right back!"

I run up the stairs of the bakery and into my room, where I pull on a shirt. I close my door gently and walk back downstairs to the bakery. Peeta and Gale are still in the same spots, but laughing at the situation. I walk back to the counter and clear my throat, to let them know I was there.

"Oh!" Gale said. "Okay, so today, we have…" He looked through his satchel and pulled out two squirrels.

"Two! Fantastic!" I smile, "Oh, and today, I made cookies, for you two and your families."

I take the squirrels and lay them on the counter, putting a cover under it. Peeta is fantastic at shooting Squirrels, he makes a clean shot straight threw the eye. Every time.

I make my way to the back of the shop, where I pick up four loaves of bread; I mean it's only fair to give them two loaves per squirrel, fresh game is hard to come by. I put them in a bag and carried them out to the front, and handed the bag to Gale. "Hold on and I'll get the cookies."

I walked over to the counter and unlocked it; I pulled out the cookies and set them on the counter. I split them up, six for each boy. Putting them in separate bags, I walked back to the guys and handed them both a bag.

"No, Katniss, We don't need this much." Peeta started.

I interrupted him, "No! The bread is fair, and then the cookies are a gift. For the reaping! Take them!"

Peeta eyed me suspiciously, "We only gave you two squirrels, and we don't deserve the cookies!"

I rolled my eyes, "If you don't want the cookies, give them to your siblings! I know you're hard headed but, just take them for crying out loud!"

Gale groaned, "Peeta for once listen! You're not going to win with Katniss! I never do, and you never will! You both will go on forever if you continue to argue!"

Peeta sighed in defeat, "Fine! Thank you Katniss! See you at the reaping." He said nicely.

"May the odds be ever in your favor!" Gale and I yelled at the same time.

They exit, and I can hear Peeta's mumbling about the extra food. They don't like taking a lot, because they think it's rude. I don't know it's something they do.

I lock the door back and flip the sign back over so I can go upstairs and get dressed. I walk up the stairs and open the door to my Mother's room. I see her body in the bed, still asleep. Prim is cheek to cheek with her asleep also. I sneak in and walk over to Prim, where I pick her up and carry her downstairs bridal style for breakfast.

I enter the rooms in the back, where we have our dining room, den, and a small bathroom. I sit her in a chair and squat down to make eye contact with her. I give her a small shake and her eyes flutter open. Those blue eyes, I love those eyes.

"Prim? Time for Breakfast!" I tell her.

She yawns and rubs her eyes, looking around. "Did Peeta and Gale come?" She asks.

"Yeah! They got two squirrels today!" I smile.

She smiles, "I love squirrel!" She sits up and I bring her a piece of bread with jam on it and pieces of old squirrel meat.

"Eat up." I say, "We have to go to the Mellark's house to get those remedies for Mother's headaches."

She nods and starts eating; I head back upstairs to get on some clothes. I put on a plaid button-up shirt, jeans, and laced boots, and a jacket. I pulled up my hair in its usual braid and brushed my teeth.

I head back downstairs, and enter the dining room, where Prim is finishing up her squirrel meat. That girl can eat food, fast! I give her a glass of water and she drinks it, chugging it down quickly. She smiles and I take her hand and lead her upstairs to her room.

We open the door, and the world's ugliest cat greets us.

_Buttercup._

Ugly shade of yellow, mashed in nose, half torn ear, and he is fat. I was trying to drown him in a bucket full of water, but Prim came running out, begging me to stop. She cried and pleaded, but finally I gave up and agreed.

She insisted on naming him Buttercup, because she insisted that has his fur was the color of a buttercup.

He ran out and hissed at me. I hissed back and walked into Prim's room, where I opened her small closet. She picked out a shirt, blue flowing skirt, and a pair of old sandals. I pulled her hair pack into two braids and she washed up.

We went back down the stairs, and exited. I grabbed her hand and we walked through town. Getting the occasional "Hello" or "How are you doing?" and the every so often, "May the odds be ever in your favor!"

I pulled Prim along as we entered the poorest part in District 12, the Seam, where Gale and Peeta live. I live in the better part of District 12, in the merchant areas. We have a bit more money and more food for sure. But not by much.

I picked up my pace, and picked up Prim and carried her. She seemed to enjoy it very much. Since I've worked in a Bakery all my life, I'm pretty strong and can lift over one-hundred pounds easily. I don't have big muscles, but I do have muscles that are noticeable when I flex. They are a slight bigger than Peeta's muscles if that says anything.

I soon reached the Mellark's house, and Prim looked around. The house was two-story, white chipped paint, busted windows, and split wood. I didn't judge though, the Bakery is in bad shape too. I approached the door and knocked quietly and stepped back. I could hear heavy footsteps approaching the door. They door opened with a slight creak and Peeta stood there smiling.

"Hello Katniss! Primrose!" He greeted, "What do you need?"

Prim spoke up, "The remedy your Mother was working on, for our Mother's headaches she has."

Peeta nodded and stepped back, motioning for us to come in. Prim grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. The inside looked better than the outside at least, it was neat. It was as nice as a Seam house could get pretty much. He walked by us and walked into a small room to the left.

"I like this house." Prim whispered to me, "It's pretty."

Peeta stuck his head out of the doorway, "Thank you Prim!" He went back in the room.

Figures. Hunters instincts.

He came back out and handed me a bag full of mint leaves, sleeping syrup, and berries.

His ash blonde hair waved down his forehead and looked sweaty; he probably just got back from trading.

I reach into my pocket and pull out a few coins, enough for a loaf of fresh bread. I place them into his hand and smiled at him.

"Thank you. Tell your Mother I said Thank you also. Oh, and tell your Father his shipment of biscuits came in." I chirp, "See you at the reaping."

He smiles, "Bye Katniss. Bye Prim!" Prim smiles at him and we turn and leave.

There is a story between Peeta and I, which goes back to when we were eleven.

_Sheets of rain poured out of the sky, soaking everything to the bone. It was the bitterest January anyone in District Twelve could remember. Peeta was out, trying to sell some old paintings his Father had drawn, but the rain had soaked the paint. It had rain, so all that was on the canvas was a blurred picture of whatever he had drawn._

_Peeta stumbled around the sidewalk, hunger trying to overtake him. But he continued on, until he reached a hole. Where he dropped his painting, where if he was to bend over, his knees would buckle and he would not be able to stand again. _

_His Mother had just lost her voice forever, because of the Mine explosion. The ash went down her throat and caused her to not be able to talk. Peeta's Father was not able to hunt, since he was taking care of his wife. So his Father, Mother, Two older brothers, and Peeta were slowly starving to death._

_He walked by the bakery, and went to our garbage cans. Where he was looking for old scraps or ANYTHING to eat. But earlier that day, my Mother had emptied the trash out. That day my Mother was upset, mad, angry, and every emotion you could imagine from my Father's death. She was taking it all out on me._

_He dug in the trash cans, looking for food when my Mother noticed him. She ran outside and started yelling at him._

"_You there! Get away from the trash cans! You seam brat! The seam brats always go through the trash! Go away before I call the Peacekeepers!" She yelled at him, "SCRAM!"_

_He stumbled away, and he made it to a tree; where his legs buckled under him and he fell. He had noticed me standing behind my Mother as I watched her yell at him. He buried his head in his hands and sobbed._

_I felt sorry for him, so I thought of a way to help him. Then it came to me._

_I noticed two loaves of bread in the oven cooking, so when it was done I did my plan. I pushed the loaves into the flames. They weren't badly burnt, but they could not be sold. My Mother came stomping into the room and noticed the burnt loaves of bread._

"_Katniss! They are burnt! Go feed them to the pigs, those filthy creatures! No one decent will buy burnt bread!" She yelled. _

_She smacked me with the rolling pin she had in her hand, which sent me on the ground. I let out a scream, which could be heard throughout Panem._

_I managed to my feet and stood, grabbing the loaves. I ran outside and tore a very small chunk off of the bread, and threw it in the trough. When my Mother was not paying attention I threw the first loaf at Peeta. Then I threw the second. He looked stunned but hurried to his feet and fled. _

_The next day at school, I had a swollen cheek bone and a black eye. Only a few people asked me what happened, all I said was; "I hit my eye on the side of the stairs then fell down the stairs."_

_Most people believed it, but I know Peeta didn't believe it. He heard my scream, he got the bread. _

_I saw him after school, we made eye contact for a second then I broke it. As I was walking home that day, he tapped me on the shoulder and gave me a dandelion._

_He said, "Thank you for the bread last night. I owe you." Then he gave me a hug and ran off to his brothers._

_I looked at the small dandelion he gave me, and smiled._

_It gave me a hope for the future._

Prim tugged on my arm and I looked down at her, then I realized, I stopped walking.

"Sorry Prim, I had a moment there." I told her. "Let's go."

We continue to town and reach the bakery. We enter and go upstairs, to our Mother's room to give her the medicine. We enter and she is still asleep.

I give Prim the bag of medicine and she walks to the side of the bed and puts it in Mother's mouth. Moving her jaw up and down to chew.

She swallows it and Prim shakes her slightly, "Mom? Wake up, the Reaping starts soon!"

Mother groans, "What time is it?"

I think for a minute, "About twelve."

She gets out of bed and looks from me to Prim, "Thanks Girls."

We exit and head to our separate rooms to dress. I open my closet and pull out an old blue dress from when my Mother was younger. I slip it on, and look in my old dirty mirror. I look okay I guess.

I slip on some old blue flats with it and fix my hair back to its nice braid.

Prim slips into my room with a white blouse that sticks out in the back and a blue skirt. Her hair is in her two braids down her back.

"Tuck your tail in, little duck." I tell her.

She smiles as I stuck it in, "Quack."

I smile and give a slight laugh, Prim's the only one that can make me smile or laugh like that.

We walk out to the hall and Mother comes out of her room in a dark blue dress, with her blonde hair cascading down her back. Her blue eyes are worried that one of us will be reaped. She motions for us to follow her and we do so. We head into the Bakery and we exit.

The square is starting to fill in as we arrive, and we sign in and make our way to our sections. Me to the sixteen year old section, and Prim to the twelve year old section. As I'm standing in my section I hear someone crying near the twelve year old section and turn to look.

_Prim._

I make my way to her and push through a small crowd to reach her. When I do, I hug her tightly and stroke her hair.

"Prim, your name is only been in there once. There is no way your name is going to be picked." I whisper. She nods and wipes away the tears, giving me a hug. I kiss her hair and walk back to the sixteen year old section.

I see my only friend Madge standing in the crowd, so I head to her. Her father is Mayor Undersee, Mayor of District 12.

The Baker Girl best friends with the Mayors only daughter? A very unlikely friendship.

She smiles at me; our chances to go into the games are slim to none. Compared to some of the people in this District. Like Gale and Peeta, whose name has been entered many times.

Madge nudges me and I look to the stage, where our District Escort, Effie Trinket is making her way up the stage. She has on a ridiculous pink wig, pink suit, and a pair of tall heels on. She gives us a grin and looks around the crowd. Apparently I missed the Mayors speech.

"Welcome Welcome. The time has come to select one courageous boy and girl to participate in these years, seventy-fourth Hunger Games!" She speaks into the microphone, with her ridiculous Capitol accent, "Ladies First!"

Does she realize that she is choosing the two kids that are going to die in the Arena? Putting their lives on the line for Adults mistakes seventy-four years ago? Well, the Capitol thinks of it as some sort of show that is fabulous. Watching Children the ages of twelve through eighteen brutally killing each other in an arena.

Effie dramatically picks a name out of the bowl and marches back over to her microphone at the edge of the stage. She unfolds it and reads the name over before saying it.

"Primrose Everdeen."

No! No! No! No! No! This can't be happening! Not Prim, she's only twelve years old; she will die in the matter of hours!

I see her march to the stage, hands in fists by her sides, the color drained from her face. The blouse in the back has come untucked, making her look like a duck once again.

As soon as it started the air refills my lungs as I scream.

"Prim! Prim!" I yell, running out to the isle. "I Volunteer! I Volunteer as Tribute."

I shove Prim behind me and start to the stage, when Prim grabs my leg and will not let go.

"Prim! Let go!" I mutter, forcing the tears back. I can't look weak, not since all the Tributes look at the recaps and see who is easy prey and is not. "Let go Prim!"

I fill Prim being lifted off of me, and see Gale picking her up.

"Up you go Katniss." He whispers.

I make my way up the stairs, looking down at me feet. I reach my destination beside of Effie and look out to the crowd.

Prim is kicking and screaming at Gale to let her go, Mother is bawling in the line the adults must stand at, and Madge has silent tears going down her face.

Effie smiles at me, "What's your name?"

"Katniss Everdeen." I mutter out.

"I bet my buttons that was your sister! Didn't want her to get all the attention did you?" Effie beams.

A drunken Haymitch Abernathy stumbles up the stage and hugs Effie.

Haymitch is our only living winner from the Hunger Games in District twelve. He won the second Quarter Quell, which was the fiftieth Hunger Games. He drinks heavily and is always drunk and late to every single reaping.

He makes his way over to me, slinging his arm over my shoulder.

"I like you. You have lots of…." He trails off. He's thinking of the right word. "Spunk!"

He marches to the front of the stage and points to several cameras, "More than you! And more than you!"

Then he did a nose dive off the front of the stage, making a few people gasp and a few laughs.

Effie lets out a sigh and she rolls her eyes before heading over to the boy's reaping ball.

She picks out a name from the top and heads back over to the microphone, smoothing out the small sheet of white paper.

She once again reads over the name and then announces it.

"Peeta Mellark."

No! Not Peeta! I don't want to kill him! Or him to kill me!

The sea of sixteen year old boys separates and Peeta slowly comes out.

His face his white as snow, and he has some sweat coming down his forehead.

He comes to the stage and stands next to me, taking deep breaths.

Peeta looks at me with a look of despair and sadness, while I return it.

"I give you the Tributes from District Twelve! Give them a round of Applause!"

Not one person claps.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it?<strong>

**I will update fast but not this weekend cause I have a sleepover and a really packed schedule! So next update will be next week!(:**

**Review? Please?**

~Mallory


	2. Chapter 2

**The Boy on Fire and the Girl with the Bread**

**Chapter 2**

The whole crowd is silent; you could hear a pin drop. Effie notices this silence and walks to the back and sits beside Haymitch. Peeta and I are left to stand there, in front of all of District 12. Everyone is staring at us, with sad eyes.

The Peacekeepers are slowly patrolling the lines, and not even noticing us up on stage. Then, the unexpected happens.

Gale puts his three fingers to his lips and holds them out to us.

That is an old sign in Panem for telling someone loved goodbye, or a sign of gratitude. Soon, Madge does it towards me, she's smiling.

Prim then does it, making a tear roll down my cheek. Pretty soon, everyone is doing it, making Peeta and I look at each other and smile. Effie and Haymitch notice the crowd and us, and are shocked.

Peeta smiles and does it too, making me the only person other than the Peacekeepers, Haymitch, and Effie not doing it.

I kiss my three fingers and hold them into the air; making all of District twelve go crazy. I smile and look over at Peeta who is laughing at my reaction. Two Peacekeepers suddenly grab us and take us to the visitation rooms. He opens the door and gestures me into it. The room is white, with red plush couches, and throw pillows. I walk over gingerly to the couch and sit down, only to be invaded by my Mother and Primrose.

Prim huddles in my lap and I bury my face in her long, blonde hair. Mother takes a seat beside of me.

"Katniss! Why did you do it?" Prim cried, "I should have gone!"

I shook my head and looked at Prim straight in the eye, "Prim. Your twelve, you would die first! I don't want to see my baby sister be killed! If I would not have volunteered for you, then I would have been eaten alive by guilt. I have a better chance of survival than you, you have to stay here and take my place in the Bakery. Okay Little Duck?"

Prim nods, "Yes. Thank you."

I looked over at Mother, who was biting her nails nervously and crying.

"Mother." I whispered.

She turned and gave me a weak smile, before grabbing me.

"Katniss, you have to win." She chokes, "For Prim. For Me! I don't want to lose you." She looks me in the eye, "Win."

I nod, "I'll try."

"NO! You have to win Katniss! Promise!" Prim explodes. "Promise."

I nod and look at the Peacekeeper who is obviously waiting, "I promise Prim. I will come home."

She smiles and gives me a hug, "I love you."

_Don't cry Katniss. Not in front of Prim. Or Mother. Stay strong! _

I kiss her on the cheek, "I love you too."

Mother hugs me and kisses my cheek before whispering, "Win. For your Father."

I look at her and nod, "I will."

She smiles and the Peacekeeper comes over to us and drags Prim and Mother out.

"NO! Katniss!" Prim yells, wailing, "I love you!"

"I love you too Prim!"

The Peacekeeper closes the door and I sit back in the seat and hold a pillow to my face and bawl. I can't control it anymore, this is pure hell. I lower the pillow and quickly wipe my cheeks, before my next guest makes an appearance.

The Peacekeeper comes in with Madge in his grips. She's fighting him off of her saying: "Let me go!"

He rolls his eyes and lets her go, making her turn around and smile. "Thanks!"

She turns to me and runs into my arms, making me sigh. I'll honestly miss her so much.

She pulls away and looks at me, "Katniss."

She sounds rushed, "They let you wear one thing from your district in the arena one thing to remind you of home. Will you wear this?" She holds out the circular gold pin that was on her dress earlier.

"You're pin?" I say. Wearing a token from my district is about the last thing on my mind.

"Here, I'll put it on your dress, all right?" Madge doesn't wait for an answer; she just leans in and fixes the bird to my dress. "Promise you'll wear it into the arena, Katniss?" she asks. "Promise?"

"Yes." I say.

She nods, "Good." She smiles, "I'm going to miss you Kat."

I smile, _Kat._

She hasn't called me that since we were six years old.

She hugs me and whispers, "Win. You can win, I know you can."

She kisses me on the cheek and exits, leaving me smiling. Madge is my best friend I could ever ask for.

The light from the sun comes into the window and shines into my eyes, making me cover my eyes with my hand quickly. I turn back to the couch and sit down; looking around the room they put me in. Red furniture, white walls, a small clock on the wall above the door, pictures of Mayor Undersee, President Snow, and then a few potted plants around the room.

The door opens and Gale comes in, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Hey Gale." I whisper.

"Katniss." He replies.

He is looking around and then looks at me. "So, this thank you is overdue by many years but… I need to let you know this." He sits down on the couch next to me.

"When you and Peeta were eleven, and you gave him the bread. He gave me one of the loaves as well. It saved my family also; it gave me hope to push on. After my Father was killed in the mine explosion my family was suffering. Slowly starving to death Katniss. It was horrible to see that, my little sister Posy's cracked lips and hollowed in cheeks. My little brother Rory's bloodshot eyes and small, thin limbs, and my Mother's small body caved in so much you could count her ribs. Katniss that was hell for me! I hated it."

Gale shakes his head sadly, "Meanwhile, Peeta's whole family was starving also. But when you gave him those loaves of bread that made us realize something. That without hunting, we would die soon. Like all of District twelve! Do you realize that you saved our lives?"

I nod, "Yeah! But I thought I just saved Peeta's life!"

He shakes his head, "You saved me. I saw you, that day at school Katniss. With the black eye and swollen cheekbone where you got hurt. Did you get beat just for Peeta?"

I close my eyes, "Yes." I whisper.

Gale wraps me in his arms, "I'm so sorry."

I'm shocked by the hug but I hug back and listen to him finish talking.

"Thank you. So much Katniss. Just to let you know, after I feed my family and Peeta's, if I have a squirrel left, it's all your families. The Berries are yours too."

I smile, "Thank you Gale."

He nods and stands up, "Your welcome. Just do me one thing."

I look up at him, "Anything."

He cracks a smile, "Win. Also, when you and Peeta are up there…"

The guard comes in and grabs Gale's arm and leads him out.

"You can win! Win Katniss! Win for Peeta, Your family, and me!" He yells before the guard takes him out. "Gale!" I scream.

The door shuts and I'm left in silence once again. I have started hating silence now, it's so annoying.

The guard comes in and tells me, "You have one last visitor."

I look up to see Peeta's Mother, Dad, and two brothers come in.

Peeta's father smiles at me, "Hello Katniss."

I look at him, "Hello."

His graying blonde curls are hanging over his ears and on his forehead, his blue eyes fresh with tears.

"Katniss. This has taken me about five years to talk to you, personal. Thank you, for that bread when Peeta and you were eleven."

Peeta's Mother was studying me with careful eyes, until she caught sight of the scar on my cheekbone from the bruise. It's not too noticeable, but it's there.

"Peeta came home and unzipped the jacket he was wearing to reveal a loaf of bread. The sight made us all excited, and we went and ate it. Piece by piece. The next morning I asked Peeta how he got the bread and he told me, 'Katniss Everdeen burned it on purpose and threw it to me. She also got hit in the face with something, I heard her scream.' I told him to thank you that day at school."

I smile at the memory, "He did. He gave me a dandelion and hugged me, saying "Thank you for the bread last night. I owe you." And he ran off."

Peeta's father chuckled, "He came home and told me that he thanked you for the bread and that you had a bruise on your cheekbone and a swollen black eye… Is that true?"

I nod, "Yes. My Mother was a mix of emotions after my Father died and she was taking it out on me. She smacked me with the rolling pin."

He frowned and gave me a hug, he smelt and felt just like my dad. The scent of pine, sweat, and sugar.

"Katniss, thank you. So much for saving our lives, I could never repay you of that." He smiles at me, "You're like the daughter I never had."

I laugh at that, "That never looked like you."

He nods, "That never looked like me."

Peeta's Mother came over and hugged me also, making me smile.

Peeta's older brothers hugged me, the oldest whispering, "Katniss, you can win."

They leave and I'm left once again. But this time I feel good about myself.

A Peacekeeper comes in and escorts me outside, where Peeta is walking to the car.

_Car_.

I've only been in a car once before, when I went to the Capitol for my Father's death. It was not a pleasant experience and I never wanted to get into another car ever again.

Peeta smiled at me, it was obvious he had been crying, but he hid it good.

"Who visited you?" He asked.

"My Mother and Prim, Madge, Gale, and your Family." I tell him, "How about you?"

"My Family, Gale, Prim and your Mother, and some of my friends." He tells me.

Suddenly, Gale's words flood my mind.

"_You can win! Win Katniss! For Peeta, you're Family, and Me!"_

Was he serious? I don't even know how to use a weapon! I couldn't kill someone!

I could frost them to death, but I doubt that would take me far.

Peeta's face goes from sad to petrified as he sees the car.

"Have you ever ridden in a car Peeta?" I ask him.

He shakes his head, "No! What does it do?"

I sigh, "It takes you places. Like a train, but someone steers it."

Peeta sighs, "Is it dangerous?"

I shrug, "I don't know. But I don't like cars, the last time I rode in one I was so sick to my stomach."

"Oh joy." Peeta sarcastically replies, "How fun that sounds."

The car is black, with white rims on the doors.

I try to continue some light small talk with Peeta while we are walking.

"So, how do you do it?" I ask.

He looks at me quizzically, "Do what?"

"You know… hunt." I say.

He laughs, "Oh, hunting. Well I have to. Either that or… My family will die. Gale's family will die. I will die, Gale will die. You won't get squirrel meat; the Peacekeeper's won't get meat. Or I won't get paid."

I nod, "Do you ever feel remorse after killing the animal?"

He shrugs, "No, I just think about the food my family and I will have to eat after I kill it."

I nod and look at him.

"Do you ever wonder?" I whisper.

"Wonder about…" Peeta asks.

"Wonder what would happen if I didn't give you that bread." I whisper.

Peeta looks at me sadly, "Katniss… My Family and Gale's family would have died."

I nod, "I know. But still… Sometimes I do wonder if you wouldn't have starved, would you still hunt."

Peeta raises his eyebrow, "I don't know… but answer this for me."

I nod, "Anything."

He looks straight at me and he speaks, "Before you gave me the bread. What happened inside the Bakery? I mean, what did your Mother hit you with and is that why you screamed?"

I sighed, "Can I answer that later?"

Peeta nodded, "Yeah."

I laughed to lighten the mood, "I remember when you hugged me, and we were so small and young."

Peeta laughed at the memory also, "I remember too."

The Peacekeeper nudged us to the car and we climbed in, me then Peeta.

The driver started up the car and I looked at Peeta who was looking around, examining everything.

We started moving, and then I felt it in my stomach, the sickness.

Peeta looked at me and his eyes grew wide, at my face turning the green color.

"Hey, will you roll down her window? She's going to be sick!"Peeta asked the driver.

Too late.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! Chapter 2! <strong>

**So, Thank you to my FANTASTIC reviewers!**

**crazygurl34**

**micmic022**

**Peetaluver1**

**kandykanes5150**

**Thank you so much! I am insanely excited for this story, and I can't wait to get the story rolling! It does not really start for 3 or 4 more chapters, but when it starts, you'll know it! I will not be able to update as fast... School (I'm the school secretary), Babysitting, and you know... I'm busy! So I will update Next Wednesday... Or sooner if I get 10 or more reviews! So I'll make all of you a deal. I will update EVERY Wednesday UNLESS I get more reviews, then you will get a extra chapter!**

**So, since Peeta and Katniss are in different places, then the deaths will be all mixed up! Haha, I'm evil!**

**So until next time!**

**~Mallory**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Boy on Fire and the Girl with the Bread**

**Chapter 3**

"Ew… Is there someone _else_ who can clean you up?" Effie asked, disgusted when I entered the train. Peeta was carrying me bridal style into the train, since I got sick in the car. Me and cars… Don't mix very well. I didn't look like an award either; I had vomit in my hair and all over my clothes. Peeta didn't seem disgusted by it like I thought he would. He just kept telling me they will clean me up when we board.

I had got sick in the car and the driver had to pull over to wipe it up, since he was the only other person in the car other than Peeta. But Peeta was holding my hair back. So we were about fifteen minutes late and we got scold at by Haymitch for being late.

Effie had walked away to find an Avox to clean me up. I had asked Peeta what an Avox was, but he appeared like he had no clue. So when the Avox came back with Effie, Peeta asked her what an Avox was.

"Well if you have to know…" Effie started, but the Avox had taken me and led me to a bathroom. She took off my reaping outfit and had me step into the shower. She also took out my braid, so my hair was going down my back in dark brown waves. She pressed a few buttons on the shower and warm water came out, along with Strawberry smelling soap.

She set out a towel and she left quickly, leaving me to bathe.

I washed up, and pressed a button on accident; which caused rose petals to fall on my head. I brushed them off of me and pressed the buttons that were in, causing them to turn off. I opened to shower door and stepped out, grabbing the towel and wrapping it around my body. I noticed a small box on the counter and stuck my hand in it. I suddenly felt a small surge of energy go threw me and I jerked my hand back. I touched my hair and it was suddenly dry. I ran my hand threw my hair and no knots were in it.

I walked out of the bathroom and started to my room down the hallway.

I'm looking around the hallway and then I bump in to something muscular. I look and it's Peeta, who is blushing a deep scarlet color.

I back away and hurry to my room, where I enter and lock the door.

Well that was embarrassing enough.

I drop the towel from my body and grab out a green long sleeved shirt from the drawer and a pair of pants. I pull my hair back up into its signature braid and hear a knock on the door.

"Katniss?" Effie screeches, "Come to the dining room, for dinner!"

I unlock the door and open it, to see Effie there.

"Well don't you look better! Smell much better too!" She smiles, "Come on!"

I follow her to the dining room, where Peeta and Haymitch are already sitting. Haymitch is slurring his words, drunk as can be. Peeta is just looking around the dining room, curious.

Effie sits down at the table and pats the place across from her for me to sit there. Peeta is in the seat next to me. I sigh in defeat and take me seat next to Peeta. He turns to me and his face darts down; his ears turning red on the tips.

"Katniss." He mumbles. He sips his cider.

I scowl, "Peeta." I feel my cheeks heating up remotely fast. I tear off a piece of roll and stuff it into my mouth. The taste of its butter makes me slightly smile, and I shove the rest in my mouth.

_Manners Katniss. Mother taught you better than that!_

I remind myself and slow down, taking a sip of my cider. Effie smiles at Peeta and me making Peeta shift around in his chair. I can feel her eyes bearing into my forehead and I look up.

"See anything interesting there Effie?" I ask her.

She smiles, "You two have sense to eat with your mouths closed and politely! First in a while!"

I was about to give her a snappy comment until Peeta butted into our conversation, "Well Effie, if you must know. Where I live we don't get food. We live off of…" He tunes out. He can't tell her about hunting or he will be in trouble, "Plants and bread, no meat what so ever! Katniss only eats bread and the occasional squirrel!"

Effie's surgical smile falls and sadly nods, "Sorry about that…"

Haymitch raises his finger, "You… have… Spunk!" He points to Peeta, making me slightly laugh.

Peeta rolls his eyes, "Thank you Haymitch." Even when something embarrassing happens, Peeta is still a gentleman.

Haymitch squints his eye at Peeta before bile spills out of his mouth. Effie squeals in disgust and runs off, leaving Peeta and I with Haymitch.

Peeta obviously has the same idea as I do and we run off, leaving Haymitch at the table. We will just order something in our rooms. We slow down and walk to the living room suite, on the train. We both sit down and face the television.

Peeta clicks the button to the television and the screen flashes multiple colors before a clear picture appears. A Capitol reporter is standing in front of what appears to be President Snow's mansion. The young reporter has navy blue skin, pale white hair, rainbow colored eyes, and funky clothing. He has a big white smile displayed on his face.

"_The President's circle is having last minute touch-ups for the Parade! The Seventy-fourth Hunger Games Parade of the Tributes that is! Sources have told me that the chariots are completed and everything is fixed up for the Parade!" He smiles, "Districts 1, 2, 4, 6, 8, and 12 have all new prep teams this year! Some of the newest and coolest in the Capitol, we are prepared for anything this year! I'm Gerald Bronkswith and I'll see you back here again at the Parade!" He gives and award winning smile then the Capitol seal comes up._

Peeta coughs, "So we have a new Prep team. I hope we are not naked like the one year their designers made them naked and covered them in coal dust…" He trails off, thinking of the idea of the 'outfit'.

I adjust my position where my legs are crossed, and I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear, "Yeah, I wish they don't make us naked either." My mind drifts off to me naked in the chariot covered in coal dust. _Yuck._ Peeta seems to figure out what I'm thinking and nods, "Not a pretty sight."

Effie comes running into the room, "It's getting late, late, late! Go on to bed; tomorrow we are arriving in the Capitol!"

I don't have to be told twice, I get up, tell Peeta good night and I head to my room. The soft scent of roses filled the air and traveled up my nose. This reminds me off the remedies I would get from Mrs. Mellark for my Mother's headaches. Sometimes the remedy would have roses in it and I would love the smell of it. But the smell in the room makes me sick to my stomach.

The room was a very faint blue color, with white borders and a white floor. The bed had a blue comforter on it, white pillows, and a black head board. A small crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling making streams of light make patterns around the room.

I stripped off my shirt, pants, socks, shoes, and I took my braid out and I climbed into bed in my undergarments. I fell into a world full of nightmares.

* * *

><p>I awoke to loud knocking on the door and to Effie yelling, "Wake up! It's a big, big, big day!"<p>

"I will be out in a few minutes Effie!" I yell at her. She walks away with her high heels clacking down the hall to Peeta's room.

I lay in the bed for a few minutes until I hear a loud commotion.

"Go away Effie! I'll be there in a minute!" Peeta screamed. Wow. He is not a morning person… or he does not like the games like I do. Either way, he sounded like a beast then.

I find a green shirt, jeans, and lace up boots and I slip them on, then I pull my hair up into its usual braid down my back.

I brush my teeth in the small bathroom and make my way to the dining room.

When I enter there are Avox's serving Haymitch juices instead of his regular liquor. I sit down in my regular seat and put some eggs on my plate. Haymitch sighs, "They say I can't have anymore beer until we reach the Capitol; something about me throwing up last night."

"Well you did throw up. On the ground. Right there." I told him, and pointed to the spot beside the table.

Haymitch laughs, "Wow, you have a good memory."

"No, there's a stain there." I murmur.

I shovel the eggs in my mouth and slowly chew them up. I take a sip of my water and swallow them. There's a pan of bacon on the side so I grab a couple pieces and a slice of toast.

"Peeta, that was so very rude." Effie spits at Peeta, "You could have talked nicer like Miss Everdeen did!"

Peeta gapes at her, "You bombarded in when I was putting on my clothes!"

Effie's brows knit together, "I knocked and you didn't respond so I thought you were asleep!"

Peeta sighed, "Fine. I'm sorry Effie."

Effie smiled, "Thank you Peeta."

They took their seats and started eating their food in peace. Peeta's blonde curls were in his eyes; blocking me from seeing his bright blue eyes. He quickly ate a piece of sausage.

"When are we arriving in the Capitol Haymitch?" I ask him.

Haymitch looks at his watch, "In about five minutes, why?"

I shrugged, "I just asked."

We finished eating and head to the window of the train. We were engulfed by the darkness as we went to the tunnel. Peeta seemed to lose his smile as we entered. His Mother probably.

I lost my small smile that was on my face when I thought of my Father and how he died helping people out; he was too kind.

The light shone bright through the windows and made me squint. The bright colors of the Capitol caught my attention as I was looking around. I spotted colorful Capitol citizens on the sidewalk waiting for our train to come by. They spotted us and started screaming and waving at us. Peeta smiled and waved back at them making Haymitch and I raise an eyebrow.

"Why are you waving at them Peeta? They want to see our death sentence!" I tell him, "They just like watching kids die."

Peeta doesn't turn away, "Because one of them might have some money."

Haymitch smiles, "I like this boy, he is smart."

Never thought of it as the Capitol people sponsoring us… I just thought people from the districts did.

The rows of Capitol Citizens stretch until the train station, and when we reach there the train comes to a fast stop. I shift my footing and Peeta does also; while Haymitch just falls on his butt.

I stifle a laugh and Peeta smiles at Haymitch's fall. Effie walks into the room and waves us to the door of the train to get off.

"Many reporters out there… Smile wide… Keep your head up… Don't talk to any of them!" Effie's words blur together as we exit.

Peeta sighs, "I just want to get this rover with."

I nod, "I do too Peeta… I do too."

We step of the train and into the flashing lights of the cameras.

* * *

><p><strong>I got my 10 reviews! Actually I got 11!<strong>

**My lovely reviewers...**

**AODiva1978**

**kandykanes 5150**

**PeetaLuver1**

**rainbowfish-dresser1227**

**CreateElements**

**Mockingjay101**

**StayingAlive223**

**I love you guys so much!(:**

**Sorry, I was at my Grandma's house and I didn't know I was going this weekend... So sorry! But I'm updating now! **

**So, I will update Wednesday, like usual! So until then...**

**Bye!**

**~Mallory**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Boy on Fire and the Girl with the Bread**

**Chapter 4 **

When we stepped into the building, the first thing that caught my eye was the elevator. The clear glass elevator that goes up twelve agonizing floors to our rooms on the top floor. Peeta's face goes white as he studies the elevator, his face settling into a frown. Is that why he never came to our fieldtrips down to the mines? On those days he would be out sick and then be back fine the next day.

Effie leads us to the door of the elevator and escorts us in. Haymitch presses the _12 _button on the elevator and we shoot up to the twelfth floor and we arrive in the matter of seconds. I'm thinking about asking Effie if we could ride it again, but it sounds a little childish. We walk off of the train and walk to a viewing room, where a large couch and television is.

Haymitch plops down on the couch and pulls out a bottle of liquor. He chugs a few sips and passes out. Effie rolls her eyes in disgust and marches off somewhere, leaving Peeta and I defenseless. We leave the viewing room and walk down the hallway, where multiple rooms are. I find a door that has _'Katniss Everdeen- District 12 Tribute' _and enter. The lights are cut off and I slowly creep inside and close the door behind me. I flip the lights on and a room comes into view.

There is a large bed on the side of the room, with a dark blue comforter and white pillows, light blue walls, a small chandelier, and a desk with paper on the table. Then to the left was a room, which I could only assume was the bathroom and a closet. I looked around for a few minutes until I decided to climb into bed to take a short nap.

I snuggled under the blankets and stared up at the ceiling. I thought of the day the mines exploded:

"_So you put the icing on when it's cool and not hot?" A small seven year old Prim asked. _

_Father laughed and nodded, "Yes, if it is still hot then it would not stick Prim." He ruffled her blonde hair and laughed. _

_It was November 14__th__, one of the coolest November's anyone could remember. Everyone was at work in the mines today, leaving the streets of District 12 empty. The business of Everdeen Bakery was very slow that day, only a few Merchants coming in for some bread. _

_That day I had been out of school, since they were doing minor repairs on the old building. So I was stuck doing counter duty, taking money and giving orders to the customers. I was listening to Father give Prim lessons on how to frost, bake, and mix ingredients; which was making me giggle at Prim's little questions. _

_Mother was in the square, with her old friend Mrs. Undersee. A few Seam boys had walked to the park, with a very old, tore up, and dirty soccer ball. I recognized one as Peeta Mellark, a boy in my grade. He had a smile etched on his face as they walked to the park, which was in front of the Bakery. They had a very heated game going on, between Peeta and his two brothers and three other Seam boys, one being Gale. _

_I had got so caught up in their game, I didn't notice that a customer had entered the Bakery._

"_Miss?" They spoke, "Miss? Can I get some service here?"_

_I turned and smiled, "I'm sorry, what would you like?"_

_I flipped a page over on my order sheet and looked at him while he thought._

"_A loaf of bread and a baker's dozen of the sugar cookies." He spoke, rubbing his chin._

_I walked to the back and gave the order to Father who read it over and smiled, "Thank you Katniss."_

_Then the ground shook with such power that Father and I fell to the ground, and a few shelves fell over. Prim screamed, "Daddy!"_

_Father climbed up and ran to Prim, who was back with the large ovens. He scooped her up and handed her to me, where I stood her on the ground._

"_I'm going to go and see who I can help out, Katniss close the Bakery and watch Prim." He spoke fast, he planted a kiss on each of our cheeks and ran out. Prim ran to the door, and I did too; noticing the customer was long gone. _

_We exited and ran down to the mines, where the elevator was bringing up as many Miners as it could hold at once. My Father was nowhere in sight, and I noticed many people crying. Peeta was on the sidelines, his brothers holding him back from trying to get to their Mother in the mines. He was crying ferociously and was hitting them to let him go. _

_I noticed Mother and Mrs. Undersee running to the mines, pitching up their long dresses._

"_Katniss? Oh Katniss!" Mother yelled, picking up pace. She hugged Prim and I, not letting us go. She sighed, "Oh dear, did your father go down there?"_

_Prim nods quickly crying, "He wanted to help the miners out."_

_Mother silently wracks with sobs and clutches us tighter. The next few minutes seem like centuries, until it happened._

_The mine collapsed._

_I broke Mother's grip and ran to the entrance, with Peeta on my heels who had escaped his brother's grips. I reached the entrance and started screaming, "No! Dad!"_

_I noticed the elevator bringing up one more batch of Miners, my heart fluttered as I silently prayed Father was in. The elevator doors opened and only about fifteen miners stumbled out. I collapse to the ground, bawling. Peeta notices me and hugs me, whispering that he is in a better place. That was my first encounter with Peeta Mellark. I knew, it would not be my last._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the shortness, I typed this up in say... 30 minutes? I forgot about it... <strong>

**So to my lovely, loving, fantastic Reviewers!**

**kandykanes5150**

**StayingAlive223**

**videogamebookworm10**

**Peetaluver1**

**SWPeetaxKatnissAvatarTLA (Thanks! I love your story too!)**

**ceb37**

**Ohmigosh, I always pull out my phone in Band class and look at this story... Well the other day I noticed I had a few more reviews after like 2 days of the chapter being up and I saw it... I about screamed. My eyes grew wide and I couldn't stop smiling... I think Mr. B (My band teacher) thought I was on crack or something. So I felt better the WHOLE day!(:**

**So if I get... 26 reviews, you get a bonus chapter!**

**You guys are like freaking AMAZING.**

**Lots of Freaking love!,**

**~Mallory**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Boy on Fire and the Girl with the Bread**

**Chapter 5**

When I sit up from bed, I'm soaked with sweat. I'm panting and crying, making me stuffy. My stomach feels as if it's twisted into knots, making me heave a little. I swat the covers off of me and stand up, wiping away the tears. It was the regular dream, my Dad being blown up in the mines while I'm screaming for him to run.

Every time, I wake up screaming for him to run, but he never does so I'm stuck watching him be blown to bits. It's a terrible dream to have every other night. I strip off my clothes and walk to the shower.

I take out my braid and shake out my hair, my hair falling in waves down my shoulders. I step into the shower and press the **ON** button; warm water starts streaming out. I stand under it and just take in the heat.

I press another button, white substance squirting out smelling of vanilla, I guess that I'm going to smell like vanilla today. I wash the vanilla smelling substance off and clean it out of my hair, before turning the shower off.

I step out and dry off my body, wrapping a towel around my torso. I walk over to the small box on the counter and stick my hand in it. Feeling an impulse of energy go through me, my other hand automatically goes to my hair to feel it. It's dry, untangled, and my body is now dry.

Walking over to my dresser, I pull out a clean nightgown and slide it on. My stomach feels hollow as the thought of killing kids comes back to mind. Oh how I wish I could kill President Snow, and end the Hunger Games. Nobody would die because of him anymore, no children or adults would suffer anymore. He would be gone. G-O-N-E.

My family could live in peace, Peeta's family could live in peace, Gale's family could live in peace. Every district would live in peace. My eyes flicker to the mirror, where I see a figure standing there. I let out a small scream and quickly cover up my mouth. There stands Peeta, in his boxers and a t-shirt.

"You awake too?" He asks me, walking into my room, "I haven't even been to sleep yet."

I nod, "I only slept about three hours before I woke up."

Peeta nods, "I heard your scream. Care to explain?" He pats the spot on my bed next to him, motioning for me to sit. I walk over to him and take a seat, tucking my legs under me.

"Well I've had this dream for years now, about my Dad's death. It starts out in the Bakery, then the mines exploding. Then it suddenly skips to slow motion where I'm screaming for him to get out. Then the mines collapse, then explode once more. Then it ends by either me waking up screaming, or a boy my age comforting me." I explain, "Which the boy… Is you."

Peeta's face is pure confusion, then he realizes it was I that he was telling it would be okay to. "That was you?" Peeta asks me.

"Yeah, I remember your brothers holding you back." I said.

Peeta nods, "So, are you excited for the games?" He says in Effie's ridiculous Capitol accent.

"Are you kidding me? I'm so excited I'm gonna scream!" I said. Peeta laughed and I smiled, "Are we this sleepy?"

Peeta nods, "I believe we are."

My stomach rumbles and I sigh, "I'm going to see if I can get something to eat. Wanna come with me?"

Peeta nods and walks to the door, holding it open, "After you!"

I smile and walk out, tip toeing down the hall. Peeta's loud steps make me spin around on my heel and I hold my finger to my lip.

We walk down to the dining hall, the darkness making it hard to see. The eeriness of the dark makes me nervous, but with Peeta behind me, I get over it. I spot a sandwich on the counter and grab it, along with a glass of water.

We walk over to the couch in the sitting room and I devour the sandwich and drink the glass of water.

"Hungry much?" Peeta asks.

I nod and set the glass down on the table, "Yes."

We stare out the window, watching the trees and land go by. Peeta speaks, "Just a question… all the Seam kids say that the Merchant kids eat like meals and meals of food. Is that true?"

I shake my head, "No. My family eats stale bread and drinks water. Gale and your squirrels are the only meat we get." Just the thought of Prim and Mother at home just eating the bread makes me feel guilty. While I'm here eating gourmet meals, they are at home with nothing but bread and water. While waiting for me to die in the Games.

Peeta nods, "Oh, well then Holt McClurry owes me a coin."

I laugh and lay down on the couch, Peeta at my feet. "Peeta? What do you think the arena will be?"

Peeta shrugs, "I don't know. But I hope it's not a frozen tundra, or a desert like the 65th games or the 72nd games."

I nod, those years were horrible. The tundra froze about half the tributes that night, then the next day the rest died of from hypothermia. It was a bloodless games, which disappointed the Capitol people. The victor was Grant Huffben from district 5. Then the desert arena, most people died from heat strokes and poisonous animal bites. The victor was Zanya Young from district 9.

I rest my head in my hands and sigh, "Peeta. I hope one of us wins."

Peeta gives a slight smile, "I know one of us are."

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! Not a long note here, but updates are NOW on Thursday, cause I'm so busy on Wednesdays!<strong>

**Lots of Freaking Love,**

**~Mallory**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Boy on Fire and the Girl with the Bread**

**Chapter 6**

"Hold still Katniss!" Flavius, a man with orange corkscrews and purple lipstick hisses at me. He rips a piece of waxing tape off of my raw leg, making me flinch. Flavius, Octavia, and Venia have been waxing, plucking, shaving, and yelling for about two hours.

Octavia sighs, "Finally! We're done." She lays down her tweezers and sits down with a smile on her face.

Venia walks over to my arm and shakes her head, "Nope, still got a patch of hair here."

Flavius sighs, "It's on the tender part of her arm."

Octavia groans in frustration and grabs her tweezers. My pink, raw skin is stinging like it's being pricked by needles.

Flavius bites his lip as he steadies the wax paper on my arm.

"One." He mutters, "Two…."

No! They're going to wax me again!

"Three!"

I let out a mangled scream as I feel the paper agonizingly being pulled off of me slowly. The paper comes off of my leg and I sigh.

"Now are we done?" Octavia asks, "Katniss has had _enough _primping! She's already beautiful."

I smile a little at her comment but as soon as I smile, Venia plucks a hair from my eyebrow.

* * *

><p>"Now Cinna will be in here in a few minutes."<p>

My Prep team exits, leaving me in a room… naked. Alone and naked, that seems to be my new thing. I examine myself in the mirror, looking at my pink skin.

I poke at my leg and wince in pain as my finger slightly brushes over it.

"Painful huh?"

I turn around, to see a mixed man with piercings on his ears and nose standing there. I notice some gold eyeliner on his lids, bringing out gold in his eyes. I feel nervous, who is this strange man in my dressing room? How did he get in here? I shift feet and stare at him.

"W-who are you?" I stutter, covering up my chest.

"Cinna. Your stylist." He says, walking in front of me. I uncover my chest and Cinna examines me. I feel gross inside with him looking at me, I resist the urge to put my hands back over my bare chest.

"How do you feel… about being lit on fire?" Cinna asks, with a small smile on his lips. I feel my stomach do knots, until he laughs.

"You won't be on fire, your outfit will be. Don't worry, Portia and I will make sure you'll be okay."

I sigh in relief, "Okay. So what's your plan?"

Cinna smiles, "District twelve. On fire!"

* * *

><p>The leotard, cape, boots, and headpiece Cinna puts me in smells like leather and it is suffocating. I am lead to the Ground floor, where the chariots are. I meet up with Peeta, where he is already there in a black suit too.<p>

"Were _you_ naked too?" I whisper to Peeta.

"Yes. Then my stylist Portia, I think it is, Examined me." Peeta said, a strange look on his face.

I let out an airy laugh and turn to Cinna, who now has a lighter.

"I'm going to set your capes on fire." Cinna states, "Katniss your headpiece will be lit on fire."

He lights our capes and my headpiece on fire and we wait to get into our chariots.

"If your rip off my cape, I'll rip off yours." Peeta whispers through grit teeth.

I lean over, "Deal."

"District twelve, please board your chariot."

We climb in and take our seats, making sure not to touch our capes. Peeta then notices that the capes will not burn us, since they are fake flames.

"District twelve, you are now leaving."

The horses for our chariot start walking out of the building prancing as we get farther out.

"Hol ha!" Haymitch yells.

"What did he just say?" I ask Peeta.

"I think he said, Hold hands." Peeta says, grabbing my small hand.

I feel my cheeks pink as I feel his body heat in his hand absorb into my hand. Why am I blushing, I don't even 'like' Peeta like that? This is just for the Capitol! Nothing going on between you two, just for show.

As we reach the crowd we immediately hear our names, "Peeta! Peeta! Katniss! Katniss!"

I crack a smile, waving to the crowd and occasionally blow a few kisses. Peeta smiles and waves to the crowd giving them a good show, the fire on his cape frames his pale skin and makes him look like he is glowing. His hair looks like a bright blonde with the occasional brown tint in it. That makes my cheeks heat with the thought. STOP KATNISS. Why am I feeling this?

"Peeta!" I hear most of the people screaming, while I hear the occasional, "Katniss."

We pull up at the President's mansion and he each gives us a good luck.

* * *

><p>"Good job out there!" Cinna and Portia both congratulate.<p>

We climb out of the chariot and immediately Cinna puts the fire out with some water.

"Thanks." I mutter.

We head back up into the building and to our floor. I head straight to my room to strip off this outfit and change into different clothes. When I reach my room I do exactly as I said I would and I slipped into some sweat pants, a short sleeved shirt, a pair of socks, and I pulled my hair into a braid.

I walked out into the hallway, where I bumped into Peeta and we both fell.

"Dang Katniss." Peeta mutters, "You pack a heavy punch!"

He props himself up on his elbow and I let out a laugh that sounds like a groan, "I'm hungry!"

I take notice that he is too in different clothes. A long sleeved shirt, a jacket, pants, and shoes.

"Well, what are _you_ in a rush for Mr. Mellark." I ask him, standing up.

"Well for your information Miss. Mell- I mean Everdeen… I was going to the roof." He says.

I laugh at his word mix up and smile, "Why? Going to jump?" I smile and yell, "We have a jumper!"

Where I got this child like personality all of a sudden, I don't know. But it does feel pretty good.

"Want to join?" He asks, "I'm going to just sit on the roof."

"Sure." I adjust my shirt and help Peeta up, standing him easily.

He leads me to a set of stairs, heading straight up. I follow him up the stairs, and we reach a red door with the words, '_If opened, Alarm will signal!'_

"Wait Peeta, it says an alarm will signal. You can…" I'm interrupted by Peeta opening the door, "Read, right?"

He smiles and we walk out the door, being greeted by gusty winds.

"Woah, it's windy up here!" I yell.

"Very!" Peeta yells back, I can hardly make out what he's saying.

We walk until we reach under a shelter, where the wind is less fierce. We sit down and Peeta sighs, "It's very windy. I forgot to mention that."

I smile, "Yeah, it must have slipped your mind."

Feeling cold chills run up my arms and legs, I start to shiver. Peeta quickly takes notice and takes off his coat, wrapping it around me.

"Thanks." I mutter.

Peeta smiles, "Your welcome Katniss."

"What are you two kids doing up here?"

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE FORGIVE ME?<strong>

**I love each and everyone of you! I just had NO time to update Thursday or this weekend since I had my very late Birthday sleepover! :D**

**ANYWAYS. Sorry for the crapiness in the chapter. I wanted to get this out(:**

**So I have a question, If you can get these THREE questions right... or at least 1 then I will promote your story on here(:**

**QUESTION 1! - WHAT AM I ALLERGIC TO? **

**A. Peanuts**

**B. Tomatos**

**C. Wheat**

**D. Strawberries**

**QUESTION 2! - WHAT IS THE NAME OF MY BROTHER AND SISTERS?**

**A. Ryan, Hannah, and Grace**

**B. Noah, Taylor, and Victoria**

**C. Noah, Courtney, and Talia**

**D. Matthew, Brooklyn, and Lyndsay**

**QUESTION 3! - WHAT IS MY FAVORITE SONG?**

**A. Firework- Katy Perry**

**B. A Thousand Miles- Vanessa Carlton**

**C. What Makes You Beautiful- One Direction**

**D. Safe and Sound- Taylor Swift**

**Oh, and I won't be able to update anymore this week. I'm going to the beach with my family(:**

**Lots of Freaking love! Wait! I MIGHT! If I get 30 reviews! :D**

**Lots of Freaking Love,**

**~Mallory**


	7. Author's Note! November 23, 2014

Hello, everyone! It's been two years (I believe?) since I've updated. I realize I left it hanging and since then my life has changed so much that I can't even believe it. I've had no time to work on anything and I honestly forgot about fanfiction for a while until one faithful day, on habit, I typed in fanfiction and here I was and my heart stopped. I want to start again on _everything _and this is how I'm going to do it.

I'm going to write this story.

I'm going to start off where it left and once it's done, I'll rewrite it! I just want to finish it since the typing left off oddly since my writing style has changed so tremendously. So you'll notice that for a while. I also have another story that I will be starting back on and so check that one out too? It's a SYOT (submit your own tribute) story and I only ended on District Two reapings sadly. But yesterday I went and saw Mockingjay part one and it changed my life. Just kidding, but it made me want to get involved in this fandom once more. I lost touch and so here I am, taking back my ideas and love for the Hunger Games.

You'll hopefully see an update soon! I'm going on Thanksgiving break this week so I'll have about a week off from school and (hopefully) I can type while I'm on vacation!

See y'all soon!


End file.
